


There Is Only One Life Before You And One Home

by brainstorm



Series: Forever Means You And I [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, that's all there is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall's dream of getting married actually comes to life after so much planning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Only One Life Before You And One Home

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK?! whoooooo!  
> Someone asked a while ago what was going to happen in the second part of this series so I though I should get to it and write it, so here it is, Niall and Liam's wedding (my babies, aw)  
> I'll let you know that I had to do some research for the wedding part and I hope it's not too bad. Anyways, off to read you go my dears!

Today. Today is _the_ day. After so many months of nonstop planning and arguing (that most of the time ended with “I’m sorry” or “I love you” or a make out session), it was done. Finished. Today’s the day they’ll tie their lives forever. And forever didn’t even seem like it was enough for them.

After Liam had proposed to Niall (which left Niall in the most emotional state he’s ever been, thank you), they decided to wait a couple of months to get married, until the semester in college was over so they could use those months to do all the planning, which resulted in life being a chaos because damn, it was hard to study and having stuff to plan. Who knew that planning a wedding would be so difficult? After the first days of planning, they decided to split the tasks, but that was over soon because Liam would always end up asking Niall what he thought or what he wanted. It wasn’t like he couldn’t make the decisions himself, he just wanted everything to be perfect and that Niall liked everything.

_(“Liam, I can’t make every decision, that’s why we split the tasks!_

_“I know, I just… I want everything to be perfect for you and that you like everything, I want to do all this planning with you, not half of it and you the other half.” Liam sighed._

_“You’re so cute.” Niall smiled and kissed him, “okay, we’ll make the decisions together.”_

_“That’s how it is supposed to be.” Liam smiled at him.)_

So that’s how they ended in reunions with wedding planners together. And of course they wanted some simple wedding, that wasn’t even in discussion, they just both wanted it that way. So after the ceremony, they were having a small party with family and friends in a small reception hall they hired for the occasion.

Of course that all the food was chosen by Niall, and so was the wedding cake (they even got those small figures that go on top of the cake!)

Harry had helped them sending all the invitation cards and Niall had Louis help him pick the perfect suit as Liam had Zayn help him do that. Well, originally, they were going to go pick them together but Louis had interrupted them with a fake offended face.

_(Uh-uh! I don’t think so, you’re not supposed to see what the other will be wearing at the wedding!_

_“I thought that only worked with boys and girls?” Liam had asked confused._

_“Uh- no.” Louis said rolling his eyes, “I’ll go look with Niall, you go with Zayn.”_

_“But-“_

_“No buts.” Louis said, “come on, it’s not fun otherwise!”)_

So both Liam and Niall had rolled their eyes and ended up going with their respective friends to look for the perfect suit.

So all that brings us to today, right now, where Liam was already al suited up and trying to put the damn bow tie around his collar. Which wasn’t really going anywhere because his hands were shaking too much. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this nervous, he’s never felt like this, not even when his parents kicked him out of the house all those years ago, not the first time he slept with a man for money, not even the first time he admitted his feelings for Niall. This was something else, this was new, he felt like he could puke his guts out any moment and ruin his suit and his wedding and everything he- _they_ had worked so hard for because being so young (and they’d been told quite a lot of times that they were too young to get married, but really, fuck them) was difficult to get the money and the time and everything you needed to get married and-

“Ready for this?” a voice came from behind him and he saw Zayn entering the room through the mirror he was standing in front of.

“Yeah, I’m- _fuck!_ ”

“Hey, easy there man,” his friend said, closing the door behind him and walking towards Liam, “let me help you with that.” He added, now standing in front of the brown haired boy and taking his hands away from the bowtie. “Jesus, Li, you’re shaking.”

“Yeah, I know, I- I’m so nervous about this.”

“Why though?”

“I don’t know, I just- what if he decides that he doesn’t want this? What if this is too much? What if we’re actually too young? What if he doesn’t want me anymore? What if-“

“Woah there, calm down!” Zayn said with wide eyes.

Liam let out a long, deep breath, “sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay to be nervous.” Zayn smiled at him with understanding in his eyes. “I promise none of that is going to happen, okay? He loves you, look how far you two have come.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I’m just freaking out because of nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, this is the most important day of your life-“

“Jeez, thanks, that’s calming.”

Zayn chuckled, “seriously, Liam, you have nothing to be worried about, alright? Everything it’s going to be perfect.”

Liam let out a breath and nodded, “I wonder how’s Niall.”

*

“Everything ready?”

“Yeah, I’m done.” Niall said, finishing his bowtie and smiling at his reflection in the mirror.

“You don’t seem too nervous.” Harry commented.

“Why should I? I’ve already spent so much time with Liam, nothing really has to change.” Niall said with a simple shrug.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Harry smiled at him.

“Where’s Lou though?”

“At the reception making socials.” The green eyed boy said, rolling his eyes but smiling anyway.

Niall laughed, “yeah, that sounds like him.” He added.

“Yeah, I know.” His friend said shaking his head. “Well, now back to the important things, you have ten minutes, alright?”

“Alright, see you back out there then.” Niall smiled.

It’s time.

*

The ceremony was taking place in a small chapel almost outside of London. They wanted it simple and quiet, didn’t want to be disturbed by the sounds of people and cars and just _the city._

So ten minutes later, everyone was already sitting (except for Harry, Louis and Zayn, who were next to Liam and Niall) and everything was ready to start.

None of the boys were going to make an entrance with one of his parents or anything, they decided that both of them would already be standing next to the altar by the time the ceremony starts. Why, you ask? Well, because both of them were _boys_ , so there was no need of flamboyant entrances or applauses or anything, they just wanted to keep it real simple, boys stand in the altar, so they were both going to stand in the altar, end of.

His friends’ jokes didn’t mind, the “well, whoever bottoms in bed is like the girl of the relationship, right? Then he enters when the ceremony starts”, yeah… no. There was no need for them to 1) explain who does what in bed, and 2) just no.

So, back to the present, both Niall and Liam where standing in front of each other, wedding bells and music sounding on the background, big, goofy smiles on their faces.

The minister walked in then and everyone in the room went silent, and the boys changed their posture to now stand facing the minister, who started speaking.

“We have come together in the presence of Our Creator and these witnesses to join you, Niall, and you, Liam, in holy matrimony. This is a special celebration that the two of you will remember and because of this, we are grateful to share your joy.” He began, before he started explaining how matrimony was a serious commitment about enjoyment and also welfare that offered the opportunity to grow together as a couple and as wonderful, unique individuals. Then he talked about how God had planted an idea of how each of them would like to be treated in marriage (which they didn’t think it was still necessary, as they have been living together for quite some time now and they already looked like a married couple. Of course none of them said a thing, but sure they thought about it), and that this idea is like a seed that require each other to give the other constant and consistent behavior that reflects the desired results, because only then, seeds come to fruition and manifest in reality. “If these vows you are about to make are kept faithfully, then your marriage will surely prosper in all the goodness you desire.” he said then, “Now please, face each other and join your hands.”

Liam and Niall did, they turned to face each other and couldn’t help the smile that grew on their faces.

 “Niall, do you have something you would like to say to Liam before we begin?” the minister asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Niall said, a little hesitant because he wasn’t really sure if that was the right thing to say at your wedding. Whatever. “Liam, you’ve been my best friend, my confidant and my greatest challenge, but most importantly, the love of my life. You make me happier than I could ever imagine. You made me a better person. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, and wherever this journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together forever.” He finished perfectly and with a small smile, he knew his vows by heart after studying them and repeating them for what it seemed for ages. But even if he had studied them, the way he said those words like they were actually the most important words he was going to say in his whole life, the way his eyes were shinning and never leaving those warm brown eyes that were staring back him.

 “Liam, do you have something you would like to say to Niall before we begin?” the minister asked then.

Liam only nodded, and of course, _of course_ he knew his vows by heart too, no need of reading today. “Niall, today I take you to be my partner in life, my one true love. I will trust you and respect you, laugh and cry with you, and love you faithfully through all the good times and bad, regardless the obstacles we may face together. I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, to love you, hold you and honor you. Wherever this journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together forever.” He finished his last words of his vows, exactly the same ones Niall said, and  looking into his eyes that were now a bit watery. _Just a bit._

“Niall, do you take this man, Liam, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, comfort him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?” The minister asked then.

“I do.” Niall said, simply but secure.

“And Liam, do you take this man, Niall, to be your wedded husband, and do you promise to love, honor and respect him, comfort him, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him for so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Your wedding rings are symbolic of your commitment to each other and your endless love to each other.” The minister said, and then both boys were handed the rings by each other’s respective best man.

“Niall, please place your ring on Liam’s third finger of his left hand and repeat these words: I, Niall, give to you, Liam, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you, with all that I am, always.”

“I, Niall, give to you, Liam,” he started saying as Liam held his hand up to him, “this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you, with all that I am, always.” He finished as the gold band was now placed in Liam’s ring finger.

“Now, Liam, please place your ring on Niall’s third finger of his left hand and repeat these words: I, Liam, give to you, Niall, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you, with all that I am, always.”

And then Niall held up his hand for Liam, “I, Liam, give to you, Niall, this ring as a symbol of my commitment to love, honor and respect you, with all that I am, always.”

“I pray with you now that Our Almighty and God blesses your union as a loving sanctuary and that It guides you with Its perfect plan on your journey ahead so that you may fulfill your purposes on this Earth and thereafter. I further pray with you that you always be considerate of each other, and remember cherished moments and gratitude. I, now with divine blessings and the authority vested in me, joyfully pronounce you husband and husband.” The minister finished saying and then both boys looked at each other’s with big smiles on their faces before Niall took Liam’s face in his hands and leaned in while Liam’s hands held the blonde by the waist and closed the space between them while everyone in the room erupted in cheers applauses.

Another big, goofy smile was share between the two of them when they pulled away and they hugged each other.

“We’re married.” Niall said in Liam’s ear and a little tear rolled down his face.

“I know.” Liam said and pulled away from him and cleaned the tear on Niall’s cheek with his thumb. “I love you.”

After that, they turned to face all the people in the room and waved (kind of awkwardly because were they even supposed wave? whatever) at their family and friends before joining their hands together and walking out together, where _of course_ their friends had been prepared with small bags of rice on their hands that then threw at them.

They laughed at their friends antiques and hugged them and laughed. Then said hi and accepted some greetings and congratulations from their family before getting into a car that was already waiting for them to take them to where the party will take place.

*

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the reception hall. The whole car ride until they got there was mostly silent, they were just sitting there, hands joined together and looking at each other in the eye and then down at the rings in their joined hands with smiles on their faces. There was this new feeling of satisfaction and happiness bubbling inside them, they had been waiting for this for quite some time now and it finally happened and it was better than they expected.

When planning their wedding and making their guests list and picking the reception hall and stuff their wedding planner had given them two options for the reception of their party, they could get a private room where they’ll be staying while people arrived at the reception and they’ll be seeing them through a TV they’ll have, but they declined the idea because they thought it sounded too much like a “sweet sixteen” kind of thing, so they went for option B, which was, as soon as they got to the reception, they will be at the door (or some other spot they’ll be indicated) receiving every guest as they arrived.

So as soon as they car stopped, the driver had turned around in his seat to give the boys a small smile and a soft “congratulations” that they politely thanked and smiled back before getting out of the car.

They were the first ones to get to the reception hall (and thank God because it would be weird if they were supposed to receive the guest but were late) so they were guided to a spot near the door were they stood to receive their guests and accept all the congratulations from their families and friends.

The firsts to arrive were Liam’s parents, and of course Karen almost ran to his son and Niall to give them a hug with a big smile on her face and almost on tears.

“I’m so proud of you! I’m so happy for you, Liam, I can’t believe you’re married!” his mother told him, hugging him so tight he wasn’t able to breathe.

“Muuuum, I can’t breathe!” he exclaimed and let out a breathless laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She said and let go of him with a small sniffle.

“Well, thank God you didn’t cause my suit to wrinkle with that hug.” He laughed.

“Liam!” his mother exclaimed and he laughed.

“Now, come on, come on, it’s my turn to congratulate my son, Karen, keep moving.” His father added this time who had been standing right by his wife’s side.

“Sorry, Geoff.” She said and went to hug Niall, “I’m so glad it’s you, Niall, so glad.” She said soft in his ear.

“Thank you, Karen, I’m very happy too.” He told her when they pulled away and they both smiled at each other.

Meanwhile, Liam and his dad just pulled away from their hug, “I’m happy for you, son, and I’m happy you helped me change my mind, Niall here is a great boy.” Geoff said and put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder while talking to his son and then went to give Niall half a hug.

The truth is that it took them quite some time to get Geoff to accept their relationship. Remember how it went when Liam’s father first met Niall? Well after that it was kind of difficult even though his father had told him he was going to try his best, he wasn’t really that accepting at the beginning but once he got to know Niall a bit more, things started to change; and of course that when Liam had told them he was going to propose, he agreed, but even after that, things just got better. They had even had a small “get together” with both families so they could all get to know each other (and of course it happened when Niall’s family was in England, no way they were all going to fly to Ireland.)

So after that conversation, both boys send Karen and Geoff into the room that was now filled with tables with food and drinks and moved to the next people waiting to congratulate them. This time they were some of Liam’s friends from college, who hugged him and made some comments about how cheesy their vows were, making the boys blush but they all laughed in the end.

Then finally, Niall’s family arrived, so they all hugged and the blonde’s mother was (too) on the verge of tears.

“I’m so happy for you guys, I knew this was going to happen as soon as we met you, Liam, this was meant to happen at some point.”

“Thanks, Maura, I’m really happy to have him with me for the rest of my life too.” Liam said with a small smile and a little blush.

“Aw, shut up you, you’re going to make me cry!” Niall exclaimed and made a gesture like he was drying a tear from his eye, which gained a laugh from Liam and his own family.

They both hugged Bobby after that and had a small talk with him and the man just couldn’t stop smiling at his son which had Niall smiling, which had Liam smiling and they were all so _happy_.

They stood there for quite some time, greeting people and thanking and hugging everyone but by now they were already asking themselves where the hell their friends were, but just as they had finished talking with one of Liam’s friends from college, Zayn appeared.

“Zayn! Man, I was wondering where the hell you’ve been!” Liam said laughing and Zayn just shrugged.

“Harry, Louis and I decided to take some time until we get here so you can have a chat with your families and people from work and uni and yeah… you know what they say, save the best for the last.” He laughed.

“The three of you are the worst, I swear.” Niall laughed as Zayn and Liam hugged.

“So are you feeling better now?” Zayn asked.

“Better about what?” Niall asked worried and with a frown.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He told Zayn. He wanted to be upset with Zayn asking him about it while Niall was standing next to him knowing that he would ask about it, but he couldn’t, he had just been so good with him and trying to calm him down and helping him realizing that everything was going to be okay that he didn’t really care. “Nothing’s wrong, Ni, I’m fine.” He turned to say and smiled at his now husband. Wow, _husband._

“But you weren’t before? What happened?” he asked Liam and then turned his head to look at Zayn, “what happened to him?”

Zayn rolled his eyes and smiled at Niall’s worried face, “nothing happened to him, he was just nervous before the wedding started. Like, really nervous.” The dark haired boy said with a chuckle.

“Aww, LiLi, were you?” Niall asked with a fond smile on his face.

Liam shrugged, “yeah, it’s a big deal, I guess.” He added as if it was nothing and Niall just smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, his hand searching for Liam’s to intertwine their fingers together.

“Sooooooo, the best is always saved for the last!” Louis entered the room then, Harry right behind him as they walked towards the recently married couple.

“Shh, Louis, don’t need to make an entrance, this is their wedding, _they_ are the centre of attention!” Zayn told him.

 “Shush.” Louis told him and gestured him to move away with his hands and then moved to hug Niall. “I am _so_ god damn happy for you, have I told you that already?” Louis said, making Niall laugh.

“I think you told me just about a hundred times.” Niall laughed.

“But really though, have you ever thought that maybe you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me?” he asked and both boys frowned in confusion, making Louis sigh in frustration, “if I wouldn’t have gone to you that night,” he said to Liam, “to gave you his number,” he added, pointing to Niall, “you wouldn’t be here today. I’m such a good matchmaker.” He smiled proudly and they all laughed.

“I think fate would’ve gotten them together anyways if it was meant to.” Harry added.

“Pft, you’re just jealous it wasn’t you, this is my doing, Harry, don’t try to take it away from me!”

“Oh my God.” Harry just mumbled and then proceeded to hug Niall and then Liam. “Congratulations guys, I’m really happy for you.” he smiled. “And your vows almost made me cry, guys, I hate you!” he laughed.

“Thanks,” Niall smiled, “I don’t think that was the idea but I tried my best. It was kind of hard to write them though.”

“I like how you both ended with the same phrase, it was really cute.” Zayn added.

“Yeah, you guys are cute, you almost made me cry too.”

“You’re such girls!” Niall added then laughing, making Liam laugh too.

“Okay, now, enough of greetings and stuff, time for us to go inside.” The older boy added and the rest of the boys nodded and walked inside the reception hall.

*

Everyone was now sitting in their respective table, Niall’s family together, Liam’s family together, co-workers, uni friends, and how did Louis, Zayn and Harry managed to convince them to have their own table just for the three of them, they’ll never know, but here they were, sitting in their own table.

Just as Niall and Liam walked inside to make their entrance and everyone applauded and cheered, it was time for them for their first dance.

Soft music started playing as Liam and Niall made their way to the centre of the dance floor (if you could call it like that) before they both turned to look at each other in the eye. Liam let his arms wrap around Niall’s waist just as Niall wrapped his own around the older boy’s neck. They started to slow dance together, swinging a bit from side to side. To be honest, none of them were pretty good at dancing, and they’ll never admit it, but they had tried and practiced a little at home because they knew they were going to be doing this but they never progressed too much because it would always end in one of them stepping the other or tripping over each other’s feet and they’d end up laughing and giving up.

It was just the two of them dancing for a bit, and both Niall and Liam were almost sure they could hear their mum’s cooing, but neither of them paid attention because they were too trapped up in their own little world to notice what was going on around them. It was as if suddenly their eyes were a lot more interesting that the party itself, even though it was the million time they looked at each other. The event that they were both celebrating, being _married,_ meant the most, and just as they were slow dancing and lost in each other’s eyes, they could feel a small smile starting to show. It was like falling in love over again.

Soon more people joined them and started dancing around them and they came out of their little trance.

“So you were really nervous before the ceremony?” Niall asked, arms still wrapped around Liam’s neck and his face resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I was really nervous, I was shaking, Zayn had to help me with my tie.” He chuckled.

“Why were nervous though?” Niall asked, lifting his head from where it was resting.

“Don’t know,” Liam shrugged, “I didn’t want anything to go wrong, I guess. And maybe I was a little scared that you’d regret it and back away or something.” He added, his voice softer at the end of the sentence and averted his eyes away.

“Oh, Li, why would I do that? After everything we’ve been together.” Niall smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, “I love you, and I hope that’s clear after my vows today. And the ring of course.”

“I know. I was just being silly.” Liam reassured him and placed a kiss on his lips, “I love you too.”

After the slow dancing, the music turned into something a lot more fun and everyone started to dance and talk again. They took turns to dance with his friends for a bit, and after sometime, their jackets were off and some of their friends even had their ties around their heads (just like in those pictures or movies you see, you know? wow), some of them made jokes about how they were going to be a boring old married couple and laugh; then moved to their families and then co-workers. Everything was going great so far.

There were breaks in between dancing, it gave them time to sit down and eat (the food was delicious by the way, thank you) and to go chat with everyone for a bit.

There were photographers going around too, and they made sure to take pictures with everyone, well, at least with every table, so everyone was included. There were also pictures of them dancing and doing weird faces to the camera too, but it was just who they were, and this was a night to remember.

It wasn’t until after the second “dance round” as the boys liked to call it, that Liam couldn’t find Niall anywhere. He had told him that he was just going to talk to his mum for a bit but that was like fifteen minutes ago and now he couldn’t see him anywhere. Where did he go?

He was walking towards his friends’ table when Zayn grabbed him by the arm. 

“Oh, good, I was looking for you, have you seen Niall?” Liam asked them.

“Yeah, but you need to come with me now.”

“But Niall-“

“Just come with me!” Zayn told him and sat him in a chair that was placed in the centre of the room.

“Zayn, what’s going on, where’s Ni-“ he started but was suddenly cut off when the lights went off and Niall entered the room, his fingers already stroking the strings of his guitar. _‘Oh my God’_ Liam remembered thinking.

 _‘Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between? I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me…”_ Niall started singing softly and Liam couldn’t help but smile. He loved it when Niall sang, it was so beautiful, just like him. But there was something else, his voice was always so soft when he sang, which was the completely opposite as when he talked, he always sounded like an angel. And he knew Niall never really liked singing in front of people, but he was doing it today, for him, _to_ him.

 _‘Truly, madly, deeply, I am, foolishly, completely falling, and somehow you caved all my walls in, so baby say you’ll always keep me, truly, madly, deeply in love with you, in love with you…”_ the blonde kept singing and was now walking around the chair Liam was sitting on. _‘Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this, I’ll put this day back on reply and keep reliving it’_ Niall sang and Liam wanted to die. No, he wanted to stand up and kiss the living lights out of his now husband, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment so he just kept looking at Niall with a smile on his lips and a reassuring look because he was doing great, he was always great, he was born for this.

 _‘I hope I’m not a casualty, hope you won’t get up and leave, might not mean that much to you, but to me it’s everything, everything’_ was the last verse the blonde sang before repeating what Liam realized was the chorus of the song, and that he somehow had just learned while Niall sang it to him.

Just as the chords died and the lights started to turn on again slowly, Liam stood up and didn’t even gave Niall the time to readjust the guitar that was hanging from his shoulders when he took his face between his hands and kissed him and everyone started applauding.

“Did you write that song?” he asked softly so only Niall could hear him and the blonde nodded. “I love it, thank you, Niall,” he said with one of those smiles that Niall loved so much because it made his eyes crinkle, “I love you.” Liam said then and kissed him again, earning a few whistles and more applauses.

After the little show that Niall had given, they returned to their table, it was already time to make a toast.

Some kind of “clink clink” sound ringed through their ears and they looked around only to find Zayn standing up and with his glass raised up.

“So, I thought I should say some words as Liam’s best man in such a special day.” Zayn started and Liam smiled at him, he knew Zayn was not one of those people who liked to talk in front of other people. “I’ve know Liam for most of my life if not my whole life, and I’ve been with him during all this time. I’ve been through some rough times with him, such as other very good times, and if you asked me a little over two years ago if I thought Liam would get married someday I would have probably laughed and shook my head just at the thought. But things have changed so much in this past few years and I’m really happy he found someone to trust his life and his feelings with and someone to rely a little bit more. So, thank you Niall for your appearance, I’m very pleased with how everything turned between the two of you despite the hard times at the beginning of your relationship, but love’s always stronger, isn’t it?” he laughed then, “I wish you both the best for what’s coming next, because you guys deserve the best for the future.” He finished with a smile and raising his glass higher and everyone clapped and Zayn sat down. Liam really couldn’t stop smiling at his friend’s words,

The next sound that everyone heard was someone clearing his throat and of course, _of course,_ it was Louis.

“So, if Zayn got the time to made a toast as Liam’s best man, me and Harry thought we could say some words too.” he said and Niall rolled his eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. “Maybe we haven’t known Niall as long as Zayn and Liam knew each other, but we’ve known him long enough to know him well, so, as the person that actually introduced Liam to Niall, _no matter the circumstances,_ and I take a little pride on that,” he laughed and Harry shook his head, “I’d like to say that I’m really happy about you two.” he said and then Harry started talking.

“And that even at the beginning, when everything seemed kind of blurred, I had this feeling that this was how this story was going to finish, you know? Because that’s how it was supposed to end.”

“And then again, I came in and fixed everything when it broke,” Louis said and laughed, “just kidding, I’m pretty sure you two would’ve ended up together one way or another.”

“What we means is, we’re very happy for you, Niall, that despite everything you two went together, you found a way to make it work and made it to today.”

“And we’re happy to still be here with you, and Liam, of course, in such an important day for both of you, because have you realized that you know can’t get rid of him now, right?” he exclaimed with a fake exasperated face that made everyone laugh.

“Anyways, we wish you both the best and may you two be happy forever, we love you guys.” Harry finished and both him and Louis raised their glasses, and so did the rest of the people. Amazing how they manage to do a speech between the two of them, that only happens between Louis and Harry, honestly.

So after everyone’s applauses had died down, it was Liam who stood up this time.

“I’ll try to do this as short as I can because I know you’re all probably tired of hearing speeches, and I don’t even know if it’s normal to be so many speeches in a wedding but it’s my wedding so I can do what I want to,” he said, gaining some laughs from the people now looking at him, “so what I wanted to say is… thank you to everyone for sharing this day with me today, with us, because it’s actually something that took so much planning, we wanted everything to be simple but perfect, and there’s no better way to celebrate this day than with the people we care about the most. And second, I’d like to thank Niall, for putting up with me during all this time and for accepting to spend the rest of his life with me, I swear I couldn’t ask for something better.” He said and turned to look at Niall and smiled fondly at him.

The blonde then stood up next to Liam and smiled at everyone, “I’d like to thank everyone too, today has been an amazing day and I’m going to treasure this day forever, so thank you to each one of you for sharing this moment with us.” He explained and then turned to Liam, “Well, I have nothing else to say to you because it had all been proved today, isn’t it? I can’t really do anything else than say that I love you. To infinity and beyond.” He smiled and Liam laughed and kissed him and everyone cheered.

“I can’t believe you just quoted Toy Story, you’re beyond amazing.” Liam laughed.

“I know, you wouldn’t have married me if I wasn’t.” Niall said with a wink and laughed.

*

The rest of the party was great, they even got a picture while cutting the first slice of cake together before everyone surrounded them with their glass to congratulate them. And then they got a picture of them making weird faces at the camera with the small figures that were on top of the cake, Niall holding the one that was supposed to be Liam and Liam holding the one that was supposed to be Niall.

By the time the party was over, they took the time to say goodbye to each person that came. They hugged their friends and their family, promising that they’ll see them soon, especially to Niall’s family that were going back to Ireland soon.

When everyone had left, the boys had a car waiting for them outside, and just as they were about to leave, they heard someone calling Niall’s name; and when they turned around, they found the guy that was their DJ for the night standing in front of them.

“Oh, can we help you with something?” Niall asked politely.

“I, uhm- well first of all, congratulations,” the guy said with a small smile and the boys muttered a ‘thank you’ to him, “well… this is a really long shot but, uhm-“ he started and frowned, then took a small card out of his shirt’s pocket, “it’s just that I heard you playing and singing in there and I think you have a chance to do something with it, and I work in a small studio and I think they’ll like to hear you if you gave it a chance.” He said to Niall and handed him the card. “No pressure, I’m not even sure if you’ll like to do something with it but I think I should at least try.” He smiled.

Niall was astonished. Shocked. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Sure, he did his music major, and sure he loved to play guitar and to sing, just… he wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted to do with his life, but he felt flattered that someone thought he could do something in the music industry, that he was _that_ talented.

“Uh- so…” the guy spoke, taking Niall out of his thoughts.

“I- wow, this is flattering, really. I can’t promise you anything but I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, just give me a call or something if you’d like to give it a try and I’ll explain how it works.” He said and Niall nodded and the guy walked away.

“Niall, this is- this is amazing!” Liam exclaimed then, “I knew you had it in you, you’re so talented, baby.”

“I- I don’t know, Li,” he sighed and put the card in his pocket, “let’s not think about this right now, yeah?”

“But promise me you’re gonna think about it?” the older boy said looking at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I promise.” Niall said with a short nod but not sure if he was really going to do it.

*

After they were out of the reception hall, they were on a car on their way to a hotel where they had planned on staying for their wedding night.

They had walked, hand in hand into the reception, where they were handed the keys to a room.

They took the elevator and went up to the ninth floor, and just as they were out of it, Liam had stopped Niall and lifted him off the floor and carried him bridal style.

“Liam!” the blonde exclaimed laughing, “put me down!”

“No, sir, tonight’s our wedding night so I thought I should do it like in the movies.” He said and Niall laughed. “Huh.” He said once he walked through the hall and got to the door of their room and realized that it was going to be a little difficult to open the door while he was holding Niall.

“You just killed the magic!” Niall exclaimed a faked a pout.

“Well it was that or letting you fall to the floor to open the door, that’d be even less romantic.”

“Guess we can’t be as perfect as movies show,” he shrugged, “give me the key.”

So Niall took the key from Liam’s hand and open the door, and as soon as they were inside, Liam closed the door with his foot and walked to the bed, where he let Niall fell softly. He took out his coat before placing himself on top of Niall, supporting his weight with his hands on each side of the blonde’s head before giving him a long, sweet kiss.

He pulled away a minute later, just to look at Niall’s blue eyes and find nothing but happiness in them.

“I’m sorry I can’t take you to a proper honeymoon.” He said with a sigh a few seconds later.

“Oh, Li, but we’ve already talked about that, it’s okay, I couldn’t take you to one either, so we’re even, yeah? We’ll have one someday.” He smiled up to Liam.

“I know, but I wish I could have saved enough money. I have a present for you though.”

“You do?” Niall said with a small frown, “you didn’t have to. Actually, I didn’t get you anything.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s okay, this is kind of for the both of us.”

“What is it?” Niall asked and then Liam got up from the bed and walked to his coat to get a small wooden box from the inside pocket. “What’s that?” Niall asked again.

“Open it and you’ll see.” Liam said with a small smile, handing the little box to Niall.

The blonde took a minute to just examine the box, “well it can’t be a ring ‘cause we’ve already got one, so… hm.” Niall thought and Liam laughed.

“Just open it!”

“Okay, okay!” Niall exclaimed and opened the little box to find a key. He frowned. “A key? What’s it for?” he asked, taking it in his hand and looking at it intently.

“Our new house.”

Niall then looked up from the key to Liam’s face with wide eyes, “Our new- what?!” he almost yelled.

“Our new house.” Liam repeated calmly.

Niall just stayed there for a moment looking back and forth from the key and Liam’s face until he placed the key back in its place again and closed the box and placed it on the bed right next to them.

“Ni-“

“And you were moaning about a honeymoon! I can’t believe you bought us a house!” Niall then yelled and launched himself at Liam, making him fall with his back against the mattress and him landing on top of him before kissing every part of Liam’s face that he could reach.

“Niall!” Liam tried calling him but failed because he was laughing too much and Niall was kissing him on his cheek. “Niaaaaaall! Stop it!” he said, laughing again.

“Liam, this is so- this is so great, this is such a big step, I love you, I love you, I love you!” Niall said before placing a kiss on the older boy’s lips. “How did you get the money though?” he asked when he pulled away.

“Well, I’ve been saving from quite some time and I got some help and-“

“Where’s the house?” Niall interrupted him.

“It’s near the residential part of London, I would have liked to buy a house there but there was no way I could get that much money and the house it’s not _that_ big either but I-“

“Shut uuuuup!” Niall said laughing before kissing him again. “I don’t care if it’s big or small, I wouldn’t mind living in a hut if you were with me.” Niall said sweetly.

“I’m so lucky I got to marry you and call you mine, _blondie_.” Liam said then, letting his finger ran through the blonde’s hair.

“Oh, don’t start with that, you know where that leads.” Niall said now with a smirk on his face.

“Did you have any other plans for our wedding night?”

“Hmm…” Niall said with a thoughtful face, “not really…” he finished saying before closing the gap between their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, will Niall take the opportunity to get into the music industry? stay tuned to find out in the third part of this series that I don't know when I'll be putting up yet! lol. but in all seriousness, there is going to be a part three to this, I'll get to it as soon as I feel like writing it.   
> I'm sorry I haven't been too active lately but I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
> once again, thank you all for reading and let me know if you liked it! love you all (: x


End file.
